VOLTRON FORCE: Season Two
by crqstalite
Summary: (Adopted from ThatOneVoltronFangirl) Only a few years after the last battle with the drules, the Force is finally settling down, raising their own families. However the Drule army seems to never die, their family is torn apart quickly. Only a fifteen years later, somethings begin to fall together once again.


_MEET THE FORCE !_

 **KEITH KOGANE !**

 **Occupation :** Black Lion Pilot ; King of Arus !

 **KEITH** is the now-appointed king of Arus, ruling alongside his Queen, Allura. Married for nearly seventeen years, they have three children, Kenna, Alex and Darion, two of which have been missing for nearly fifteen years now after a Drule attack, leaving only an eleven year old Darion in direct line for the throne. He remains the black lion pilot, and seems disraught and distant at some times. He often isn't one to speak about his lost children.

 **LANCE MCCLAIN !**

 **Occupation :** Red Lion Pilot ; King of Balra !

 **LANCE** is the unofficial king of Balra, having a love affair with the then-princess, Alliya. Their escapades later resulted in the now missing prince of Balra, Nayvor McClain, who spent a few years with Nayvor after the attack, however he was eventually driven away to safety years later. He is a bit snippy at times, and will sometimes lose his cool after being prodded about things time and time again.

✦ **VINCE ST. CLAIR !**

 **Occupation :** Green Lion Pilot !

 **VINCE** is the Green Lion pilot, taking over for Pidge after the near destruction of the castle after clones of Lotor attacked. He is the only remaining cadet that isn't Arusian royalty still on the Force, and has odd, unexplained technological powers that can connect him to the castle and other technology. He was the first to go after Daniel with Larmina, and even after a failure, tends to go along with her plans anyways.

✦ **PRINCESS LARMINA OF ARUS !**

 **Occupation :** Princess of Arus ; Blue Lion Pilot !

LARMINA is the blue lion pilot, and for a while, was the only royal in line for the throne after Allura. After the birth of her cousins, she and Vince headed out to find their missing friend, Daniel, who was infected with Haggarium, leading to Alex's near capture. She's a strong pilot and even stronger fighter, making her a good regent until Kenna and Alex return, or until Darion becomes of age.

 **HUNK GARRETT !**

 **Occupation :** Yellow Lion Pilot !

 **HUNK** is the yellow lion pilot, and is the brawn of Team Voltron, though he has a heart of gold and a love for music, like Larmina. He did have one son, by the name of Naveen, who he raised for longer than the others by far, but eventually had to give up due to his continuing duties as a Voltron Force pilot. He's never given up asking Keith when they can truly set out looking for their missing children and wants nothing more to get him back.

 **PIDGE STOKER !**

 **Occupation :** Technician for the Castle of Lions !

 **PIDGE** is the Castle's resident technician, married to a Baltoan woman by the name of Ariana. He tends to spend all of his time with her, due to her sickly nature, but when he can't, Chip typically will. She became healthy enough to bear two children, an older Lavesh and a younger Gidget. Gidget has yet to be seen again, and Pidge typically will busy himself as a coping mechanism to escape talk of his missing Gidget.

 **QUEEN ALLURA OF ARUS !**

 **Occupation :** Queen of Arus !

 **ALLURA** is the acting Queen of Arus, and tends to be philosophical when thinking. She spends most days alongside Darion, trying to do what she couldn't to Larmina and her other two children, who went missing. She tends to be overbearing to her only son, and sometimes to the rest of team as she multi-tasks. She realizes that she can't do everything at once, but sometimes it overwhelms her, being a queen, a mother, a wife and a teammate at times.

 _MEET THE CADETS !_

✼ **RAYNE SCHUYLER !**

 **Occupation :** Student at the Galaxy Garrison Academy !

 **Rank :** Fifth Year !

 **RAYNE** is currently sixteen years old, and has one twin brother by the name of Jax. She lives with her adoptive mother, however rarely sees her due to living in the on-campus dorms. Rayne doesn't typically make friends easily, and those she does make friends with, tend to resent her for her overbearing nature. It gets her into more trouble than it does help her, as she likes to sometimes assume.

✼ **JAX SCHUYLER !**

 **Occupation :** Student at the Galaxy Garrison Academy !

 **Rank :** Fifth Year !

 **JAX** is currently sixteen, and has one twin sister by the name of Rayne. He lives with his adoptive step-father, and tends to live with him, unlike his sister. Jax is nearly a social butterfly, but has a hard time participating much due to his strange tendencies, like the fact he does require a strong prescription of glasses, and that his sister likes to act like she controls him, with only frustrates him.

✼ **WYNN RIDER !**

 **Occupation :** Student at the Galaxy Garrison Academy !

Rank : Sixth Year !

 **WYNN** is currently sixteen and half, and lives in with his overbearing father in a...well bad part of town. He tends to act first and think later, leading him to frequent the Academy's administrative offices often. He lives off-campus, however rarely with his father, as it often ends in spites between the two. He comes off as rude to other people with his darker nature but is very protective over many of his friends.

✼ **DINAH MAYFIELD !**

 **Occupation :** Student at the Galaxy Garrison Academy !

 **Rank :** Sixth Year !

 **DINAH** is fifteen, being the youngest of many students in her year, she holds that above many friends that she ever gets the chance to make. She lives with her large, now estranged family that she is extremely happy to finally get away from after fifteen very long years with them. She's a bit of a tech genius, hoping to get an IT job with Garrison once she graduates in the next year. Sometimes she is off-putting though, finding many secrets about you, that you probably forgot about.

✼ **CLOVER GRACE-DAVENPORT !**

 **Occupation** : Student at the Galaxy Garrison Academy !

 **Rank** : Fifth Year !

 **CLOVER** is a girl with a heart of gold, but muscles of steel. She is mechanic, working alongside her sister, subsequently named Tree, and brother named Leaf. Her parents often are gone across the globe sometimes, so she is self-sufficient, most of the time. She doesn't usually have a stomach for flying, as often times, turns and such get her, but she loves her friends and would do anything to see them happy.

* * *

 **VOLTRON FORCE :** Season Two

Episode 1 : A Plan Is Formed !

 _"I'll come back, I promise. It's not safe here for me-"_

 _"Daniel, there has to be something we can do! Something Vince can do, something Pidge could do-"_

 _"Larmina.." His voice was soft, but not exactly his. "I can't, for the safety of the Force and the universe, it's better if I just disappear."_

 _"Maybe it's not the best, for me."_

Larmina bolted up in bed, a cold sweat pulsing down her face in waves. She pushed her auburn hair back, pulling her hands down her face. That memory kept coming back the closer and closer that the anniversary of Daniel's disappearance came. It was the most annoying thing to ever happen to her to be completely honest.

It only made her feel worse about his disappearance.

On most nights a few years ago, she'd go to visit Vince and they'd trade stories about the prospective Black lion pilot. But now that Vince often stayed up to watch over the castle, since Pidge had left to raise his son, Lavesh, on Balto, Vince was the technician of the castle now. Leaving Larmina, a bit selfishly, alone to deal with her feelings.

Her options weren't exactly the best either. Allura and Keith had their own two children to keep them busy, her new cousins Kenna and Alex. The alliteration was obvious though, the looks even more. Since she had met the two, they were the picture of their parents, Alex having the blonde curls of his mother, and bright blue eyes. Kenna, was less agreeable about meeting Larmina and not being with either of her parents, but with the few minutes she did spend with her, her hair was black and had green eyes.

But even though she loved the little buggers, they took her out of direct line for the throne after Allura passed, they did ceremoniously take all of her attention, so anything she needed to speak to Allura about, often she became accompanied by either twin. Or was sleep, exhausted or multi-tasking feeding them or keeping them quiet. Keith was no different, not that by choice she'd go to him. Lance and Hunk were no different, Lance gone half the time, Larmina had her own suspicions where he was, and Hunk with his own wife, an Afro-Latina fighter-pilot from Earth.

Now anytime that Larmina could get with, well literally anyone, was well-earned. Anyone in her family, that was. She was also the current acting princess of Arus, meaning she had to still deal with the People's Court, which she still held under orders by Allura, who promised her once she was on her feet again, she'd be back and Larmina would be gone from the event.

She had said that nearly six months ago, while she had still been pregnant with the twins. Now that they were five whole months old, she rolled her eyes everytime that Allura continued with her hijinked promise. Nanny would happily care for the two, but Allura was hanging on to being with them all day everyday.

Larmina wondered whether she could Keith in on getting her back to her royalty duties, but he seemed just as happy to be with them after the normal patrol hours.

It was exhausting.

Getting out of bed, she knew it was already early. As Keith usually said, and used to do, getting up early just came with the title of being on the Force. Lately, and understandably, he seemed a little worse for wear during breakfast. She could imagine how much trouble one baby could be, but two babies? She was willing to give him a pass on that one. For now. She was dressed in about five seconds flat, at the last second choosing not to put her hair up as she typically would.

Just opening the door, a frazzled Vince dashed to her. "Larmina!"

"Jesus Vince, what's wrong? Another password protected firewall you want me to bust through?" She asked, referring to a literal firewall that they'd taken down a few months before.

"While I wish that were the case, it isn't." Vince was nearly panting, making her think he had sprinted down to her room, which _was_ quite a ways away for the old cadets' quarter.

"Alright, spit it out then." Larmina prodded, crossing her arms as she leaned in the doorframe, trying not to doze off again.

"I got a message from Daniel-" Larmina grabbed him by the collar of uniform, nearly tossing him inside. "Ow- what was that for?!"

"If you were as smart as Pidge makes you out to be, you'd better be quiet before someone hears you." She responded, sitting back down on her bed. Was it a coincidence? Between the dream and between what Vince had received? Often Larmina didn't believe in magic, after all, everything could be explained by science, but maybe something was pulling them back together!

 _Don't get your hopes up, Larmina_ , she thought, before turning her attention to Vince.

"What did he say?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"He actually woke me up, sadly that mind thing isn't gone.." His eyes fell here, as she remembered the argument they'd had years ago about contacting each other. If Vince had heard from him, he never acknowledged that afterwards. "I was about to ignore him, but he mentioned Planet Doom planning an attack on us."

"I thought all Doom's forces were kaput, we defeated them." Larmina was a little suspicious now. Was it all a trap? Would Daniel do that, infected or not?

"According to him, there's a small Drule cell that remained after the war. Maahox took him prisoner and basically uses him as a grunt now." Vince was still frowning, but looked more in thought than angry. "Larmina, if I'm being completely honest, I don't know whether to believe him-"

"Because he used to be our friend and you don't know whether he'd lie to you for his safety or ours. I get it." She smiled sadly, filling in what she assumed Vince was thinking. With the small spark behind his auburn eyes, she assumed she was either close or very right. "Maybe we could go after him. Just, you know, the last night mission ever."

"Larmina, that's a terrible idea. Keith might actually kill us." Vince's worried voice said. "You know how he and Allura have been since the twins were born."

"Daniel wouldn't hurt a kid, a fly maybe, but definitely not a baby. Besides, you guys managed to uninfect a cat who had been poisoned with haggarium. Multiply it by like, a million and get it out of Daniel."

Vince's eyebrows had only gotten higher on his head until she was sure they'd lift off his forehead. "I really hope you know that it's basically impossible what you're asking me for, right? You're asking me to take Daniel, who we know has been infected for nearly three years now, and it must've gotten much farther than the last time we saw him, and just poof, fix him?"

"I mean that's pretty much it..."

Vince sighed, whether from being tired or exasperated with her, she didn't know. "Larmina, Daniel can't just be fixed like that. It'll have to be extensive therapy with whatever we cured that cat with, and I'm going to have to upgrade literally everything. Without Pidge, this is impossible."

"Lucky for us, impossible, is just another type of possible." Larmina said, stepping to get out of the room as Vince followed behind.

"I hope you also know that impossible means can't be done."


End file.
